harry potter and his family greatess adventure of a life time
by princhase12
Summary: about harry and his family.


Courtney's POV (Courtney age 11,Harry age 5)

Suddenly i shot out of my bed from my sleep because I had a flashback to the night of my parents murder.

 **Flash-Back 6 years ago**

" **Lily! Its him grab the children and go ! Dad said while staying down stairs to deal with Voldemort. Mummy, what is going on I asked , Is it the man who wants to kill Harry here I Courtney, he is but you must promise me that you will raise your brother and protect him from the manipulation of Albus Dumbledore ok sweetheart Mummy said. But always remember this Courtney and Harry that your father and i love you never forget that my children Mummy said.**

 **Then we heard AVADA KEDVA! That's when I knew that Daddy was not going to be around anymore and was never coming back. I looked back at Mummy to see that she knew that Daddy was not coming back as well. She then picked me up and put me and harry in the closet behind some blankets and closed the door. When suddenly the door of harry's room was blasted down , please not my children have mercy Mummy said. Move a side silly girl Voldemort hissed.**

 **No please not my children please - you made your choose AVADA KEDVA ! he hissed and then there was a green light and a sound of something hitting the floor. And I knew that it was Mummy's body that fell to the ground. Then the closet door opened and i saw voldemort then he raised his wand AVADA KEDVA! At us when suddenly a golden shield rape around me and Harry like a blanket then i heard voldemort's scream I looked up to see him dissolve into nothing. All but his wand and clothes.**

 **Then I knew right then and there that from this moment on I am going to have to raise and protect Harry from Albus Dumbledore's manipulations. Cause there is no way in the name of merlin will I ever aloud Dumbledore to control my younger brother.**

"Harry , Harry come on buddy wake up"I said as i went over to his bed ."Courtney, why did you wake me up" Harry said while rubbing his eyes. "Harry, come on hop on to my back and hold on" I said while bending down for him to hop on."Harry, little warrior you can go back to sleep now"I said to him as I watched him close his eyes.

I then went up to the attic to get my mother's trunk and grab my key to my vault to gringotts. I then called the knight bus to take us to the leaky cauldron. I walked toward the bank and went inside.

"Good evening Ragnok, I would like to speak with you and my accountant Griphook about mine and my brothers living arrangements and if I could see my parents will."I said fullenty in goblin language with a smirk on my face.

While every single Goblin stopped what they were doing and stared at how an 11 year old child speak the Goblin language so easily.

"Miss Potter, I am surprised that someone your age could even learn and speak the goblin language so fullenty.'' griphook said.

'Griphook, do you remember how in my parents will said that me and my brother was not to be put with my mother's sister ever''. I said.

'WHAT! Lord and Lady Potter, was sent to live with the dursleys! Griphook said in goblin made harry wake up from his nap.

"Harry, hey buddy did you sleep well" I said while looking at his rat nest of hair.

'Harry this is griphook, he is our family's bank accountant meaning that he will help us with moms and dads will and see if we can get a house that belonged to them like maybe Potter Manor which is on the countryside of Britain" I said while bending down so i can speak to him eye to eye.

Pass talking…

"Miss and Mr. Potter here is the family vault"griphook said. As me and harry looks around,I saw a bow with a case of arrows ,and a pair of dual swords. But something caught my eyes a painting of a couple but when I looked closer my breath got caught in my throat cause it was a painting of my parents who are sleeping right now cause they did not know we were in here at the moment. So I quickly made the picture smaller to fit in the trunk then i grab a wand which worked with my i saw four eggs my eyes widen cause these are the type of eggs that hold a familiar.

"Courtney, why are those eggs inside of a bank, cause eggs don't belong inside of a bank''. He said while walking over to two of the familiar eggs and touching them and suddenly a golden light surrounded him and the two eggs.

"Courtney , what just happened, and why was there golden sparkles around me" harry asked while looking at me with those emerald green eyes of my mother.


End file.
